


Standing Guard (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser and Dief stand guard





	




End file.
